


Любое проклятье приму

by Murmurderer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmurderer/pseuds/Murmurderer
Summary: Кинкфестовое. Альбус греет Геллерту руки.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 14





	Любое проклятье приму

У Геллерта всегда были холодные руки. Сколько он себя помнил, его пальцы всегда стыли, зимой — едва не леденели, и даже родная мать не была рада, когда он брал ее за руку. Всякий раз, когда он тянулся к ней, она спешно отнимала свою ладонь, словно в этом прикосновении было что-то злое. Словно оно было полно яда. И Геллерт уже в детстве решил, что так, наверное, и было.

С Альбусом ему просто повезло. Альбус просто не боялся ядов. Однажды он сам коснулся руки Геллерта, как бы невзначай, случайно. Задумался, провел пальцами по столешнице до его ладони и остановился.

— Ты замерз?

В его голосе не было ни неприязни, ни удивления. Это ведь, право, так обыденно — до окоченевших рук замерзнуть душной июльской ночью.

— Нет, — Геллерт не двинулся. Альбус не двинулся вслед за ним.

В доме Батильды все окна были открыты настежь, и мелкие мошки танцевали рил¹ вокруг свечей на столе, и Геллерт настойчиво смотрел только на них — лишь бы не на руку Альбуса на своей руке. Ладонь у него была сухая и горячая, и Геллерту казалось, что он сам плавился подобно восковой свече, и что внутри него что-то прыгало и кружило в танце. Альбус молчал — они оба молчали, и молчание это было чем-то невероятно значимым, величественным, почти грандиозным. Минуту назад Альбус в свойственной ему манере хвалиться своим умом и поучать других критиковал новую идею Геллерта за «избыточную радикальность», и Геллерт злился. Минуту спустя его руке стало жарко, и вся его злоба осталась где-то там, в другой жизни. И началась жизнь новая.

С того момента Альбус начал греть его руки. Они никогда не обсуждали это, даже никогда не упоминали. Словно не было ничего необычного в том, что друг Геллерта брал его руки в свои, мягко сжимал, растирал, гладил, и оба они молчали торжественно, и оба смотрели: вместе в одну сторону или друг на друга. Эти их странные, трепетные ритуалы всегда обрывались лишь за мгновение до того, как Геллерту было бы достаточно, лишь за мгновение до вечности — Альбус отпускал его руки, и они как ни в чем не бывало возвращались к тому, что делали вечность тому назад. Составляли наброски агитационных писем, смеялись над карикатурами на отставленного со скандалом иберийского министра магии, пытались восстановить родовое древо Певереллов по крупицам разных слухов, размышляли над руническими текстами, пили чай с Батильдой утром, пили медовуху из местного паба вечером, спорили, планировали, мечтали. Целовались.

Альбус здесь тоже оказался первым.

Пасмурный день дремал, укутавшись в плотные серые облака, и Геллерт почти что дремал вместе с ним. Они с Альбусом пытались разобрать текст средневекового манускрипта о волшебных палочках, и было это до того муторно, что мысли только путались в голове. А когда Альбус начал нежно растирать его холодные пальцы, мыслей не осталось и вовсе. Геллерт продолжал упрямо смотреть на истлевшую страницу, но строки на средневерхненемецком никак ему не поддавались, и рукам его было тепло, а уж сердцу — и подавно не до старинных книг. Глаза закрывались сами собой, а потом Альбус поднял его руку и поцеловал, как-то очень спешно и робко, словно вдруг испугался яда. Губы у него тоже были сухие и горячие. Геллерт встрепенулся, и торжество их молчания надорвалось, оставив за собой натянутую струну.

— Мне давно следовало сказать... — прошептал Альбус вымученно, и замолк опять. Потому что он был неправ. Ничего ему не следовало. Геллерт притянул его к себе резко и поцеловал в ответ, в губы, сухие, горячие губы, и никакие слова были больше не нужны.

Геллерт был уверен, что было во всем этом что-то категорически неправильное. В самом деле, это не Альбус должен был целовать ему руки, а Геллерт Альбусу. Ведь у Альбуса были руки, достойные поэзии — всех самых слащавых эпитетов, которыми только полнились популярные романсы. «О, руки твои — словно сон наяву! Белее луны, чище звезд, что светят в Вальпургову ночь. Я от них любое проклятье приму!» — пел старенький шуршащий фонограф Батильды с первого этажа, и Геллерт думал, что это все про руки Альбуса. Длинные и тонкие, с изящными пальцами, непростительно грациозные и легкие. И на правой кисти между костяшками — две крохотные рыжие родинки, одна чуть больше другой. Как же тяжело было от них отвести взгляд! У Геллерта руки были узловатыми и грубыми, с проступающими венами, и фаланги безымянных пальцев были чуть кривыми, и шрамы на них были: старый, совсем бледный — там, где отцовский филин прокусил кожу в детстве, более новый — вокруг ногтя на большом пальце из-за ошибки на уроке зельеварения. Альбус их трепетно любил, и гладил, и целовал, и прижимался к рукам Геллерта щекой, трогательно жмурясь. Вскоре Геллерт добавил к ним еще один шрам, и Альбус сделал невозможное — полюбил его еще сильнее.

Порез получился слишком глубоким, края раны неприятно кололо, и кровь никак не останавливалась. В старом пустом амбаре было сыро и мрачно, и стало как-то обидно даже, что другого места для них и их любви не нашлось, но Альбуса это совсем не заботило. Он не поднял руку Геллерта выше — сам склонился над ней и подул на раскрытую ладонь, чтобы унять боль. Длинные распущенные волосы спадали вниз, закрывая лицо, но Геллерт знал, что Альбус улыбался. Он это чувствовал. Такое дыхание дано исключительно тем, кто улыбается теплой заботливой улыбкой. Улыбкой, которая самому Геллерту никак не давалась. Потому что решительно невозможно так улыбаться, когда у тебя ядовитые руки.

Он улыбнулся так только однажды. В тот же день, когда наконец поцеловал руки Альбусу — их в тот день нельзя было не поцеловать. Пальцы его были в их семени и дрожали, пока раскрасневшийся Альбус учился вновь дышать, и у Геллерта внутри все в который раз плясало — так быстро, что он сам за собой не поспевал. Он мог только бесконечно целовать Альбусу ладони и злиться на его родинки. Ну почему они только так близко одна к другой! Геллерт никак не мог поцеловать каждую по отдельности, и им приходилось делить поровну поцелуй за поцелуем.

Руки Альбуса были жаркими, как солнце, как солнце пылкими, и Геллерту хотелось греться в его лучах до скончания времен, но на следующий день его солнце зашло. Отравленное, утонуло на закате в черных, полных горя и скорби грозовых тучах, и не вернулось.

Лето закончилось. И руки Геллерта больше никогда не знали тепла.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Рил (англ. Reel) — традиционный шотландский танец.


End file.
